Knight of wind and Rose of earth
by Shadic Fusion
Summary: Sonic has been required by law to marry Princess Sally but he doesn't want to. He wants to find someone he really loves. Will he find his true love and will there be a broken heart? Will this love be who he thinks it is or will it be a surprise? SonAmy story
1. Chapter 1: Sonic's outburst

Knight of wind and Rose of earth

Chapter 1: Sonic's outrage

It was a normal day in the kingdom of White Acropolis but our hero was feeling quite annoyed.

Prince Sonic, the son of King Edward and Queen Alice was looking at them with an annoyed look on his face.

"Mother, why MUST I marry someone that I don't have feelings for or know?" Sonic asked.

Queen Alice was a light purple hedgehog with a long yellow dress, long flowing quills, a crown and a set of light blue earrings.

"Sigh, we've been through this Sonic deary, it's the law that you are married by a princess." Alice said seeing his annoyed face.

"Your mother is right Sonic. You've been required by law to do this." Edward said he saw a guard come in.

Sonic was a blue hedgehog with a crown, red cape and a nice blue suit.

King Edward looks like Sonic but only older, had a bigger crown and had a light green cape as opposed to Sonic's red one.

Sonic sighs at this response as the guard says the Acorn's have arrived from Soleanna.

"Oh do please send them in." Edward said happily.

Then, 3 squirrels come in to meet the KIng and Queen.

"Hello your highnesses, I am King Dameon and this is Queen Belle and our daughter Princess Sally." Dameon said with happy looks on their faces.

Sonic's thoughts: "Great, she's trying to cramp my style."

Sally then looks over at Sonic who doesn't look very pleased to see her.

She then goes over to see what he's like bit before she could Sonic couldn't take it anymore.

"I AM MARRYING HER?!" Sonic yelled with anger in his eyes.

Everyone was in shock to hear Sonic yell after all, he was mostly a quiet prince.

"Sonic, please don't yell." Edward said trying to calm him down.

"Before I go any further, it has nothing regarding you Mr and Mrs acorn neither you Sally." Sonic said when he wasn't yelling.

"I WON'T STAND FOR THIS AND NOT TAKE THIS FATHER!" Sonic yelled again.

"Sonic, you know yelling isn't a good thing for a future king-" Edward said but was cut off by Sonic's rage speech.

"WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK, IT'S MY LIFE AND MY DECISIONS! I CAN'T WAIT TO CHANGE THIS KINGDOM FOR THE BETTER!" Sonic continued yelling.

"Sonic dear, do calm down." Alice said trying to calm him down and then she was cut off by Sonic.

"MOTHER, NO! THIS IS YOU GUYS'S FAULT FOR FORCING ME TO DO SOMETHING I DIDN'T AGREE ON OR HAD ANY INVOLVEMENT IN!" Sonic's rage speech continued.

Sally hid behind her mother in fright from Sonic yelling so much.

Edward then got up from his throne and grab the collar of Sonic's cape.

"YOU KNOW NOT TO YELL AT ME OR YOUR MOTHER SONIC!" Edward yelled.

Sonic then turned himself into a ball to get out of his father's grip.

He landed on the ground and gets up.

"I WISHED YOU WERE DEAD DAD!" Sonic said running in rage up to his room with his speed.

Alice then looks at the Acorns.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry about this, he is NEVER like that." Alice said feeling bad for what went on between Sonic and Edward.

"Oh uhh that's ok I guess." Belle said as Sally came out from behind her.

"Maybe go and see if he's ok Sally." Dameon said.

"Ok, where is his room?" Sally asked.

"Up the stairs and last door on the left down the eastern hallway." Edward said with a smile on his face.

"You'll be perfect for him Sally." Alice said smiling.

"I hope so." Sally said kind worried about Sonic.

Sally then makes her way up to Sonic's room.

Sonic was on his balcony looking at the stars.

"Why can't mom and dad understand I don't want to marry a princess." Sonic wondered.

Just then, Sonic then hears a knock on his door.

He then opens the door to see Sally.

"Sigh what do you want Sally?" Sonic said looking annoyed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Sally said trying to make him feel better.

"Sigh just please leave me alone Sally, I'm really not in the mood right now." Sonic said as he wanted to be alone right now.

"Oh, ok then." Sally said as she left Sonic's room.

Sonic then closes the door and locked it so he could be to himself for the evening.

He then started to think.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic runs away

Sonic had been locked in his room for an hour with his thoughts.

"I wonder what normal people's lives are like?" Sonic wondered to himself.

Just then, Sonic got a genius idea.

"If I leave the castle, I won't have to marry Sally," Sonic said liking his new plan.

Sonic changed out of his crown and cape and into a white shirt and a black gym pants.

Sonic then walks out on his balcony again to find a way to get out of the castle unseen.

He then sees he can jump to a sidewall and jump down from there.

Sonic walks back to the edge of the door, builds up speed, and jumps off his balcony.

He then landed on the ground and looked back at the castle.

"I'm sorry mother and father, but this is for the best for me," Sonic said as he sped off into the night.

Meanwhile back in the palace...

"You really shouldn't have yelled at Sonic dear," Alice said to Edward.

"He really needs to learn his place, Alice," Edward said.

"Speaking of which, what did happen to him?" Belle asked as Sally came back.

Sally said nothing.

"Sally? Is everything ok?" Belle asked.

"Yea, Sonic just wants to be left alone right now," Sally said.

"Very well then, I hope he's not too mad at us," Alice said feeling bad about what happened between Sonic, herself and Edward.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3: The knights of Triforce

Sonic woke up in a place he didn't recognize.

He looks around and sees a pink, purple and black knight talking over by a door.

They then look over at Sonic.

"Oh good you're awake," The purple knight said.

Sonic then got confused.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're at our cottage in the forest between White Acropolis and Soleanna." The pink knight said.

"Wait, how did I get here?" Sonic asked.

"We found you knocked out in the cold so we brought you here." The black knight said.

"I really appreciate it so thank you," Sonic said smiling.

"Oh dear, where are my manners, I'm Sir Percival and these are my friends Sir Lancelot and Sir Rose," The purple knight said.

"We're the Knights of the triforce," Lancelot said.

"Glad to meet you all, I'm Sonic," Sonic said trying to not say anything about his royal life.

"Well it's late so we better get some sleep," Sir Rose said.

"You're welcome to stay with us for a while," Sir Percival said.

"Thank you, I'd be honored to take you guys up on that deal," Sonic said smiling.

Sonic then looks over at Sir Rose.

He felt like Sir Rose looked familiar but no idea why.

The knights then take off their helmets to reveal a purple cat, a pink hedgehog, and a black hedgehog.

"This stays between us, but I'm Blaze and these are my friends Amy and Shadow," Blaze said.

"Whatever I see or say will stay here," Sonic swore.

He then looks at Amy but says nothing.

Back at the castle...

"It's been 3 hours Edward, you really should go and apologize to him," Alice said.

"Very well," Edward said as he got up from his throne.

He then walks up to Sonic's room and knocks on the door.

He got no answer.

"Sonic, it's me your father," Edward called out.

He still got no answer.

He then turns into a ball and knocks down the door.

He looks all around his room to see if Sonic was here.

All he saw was Sonic's crown and cape on his bed.

"He didn't do what I think he did did he?" Edward wondered.

He walks back to the throne room and didn't say a word or look at Alice.

"Well, where is he dear?" Alice asked.

He looked at Alice with sad look on his face.

"Alice dear, Sonic has run away," Edward said sadly.

"Why would he do that? She wondered.

Queen Alice then knew she had to find Sonic.

"Guards!" She called as 5 guards came in.

"Our son has run away, please find him," Alice said.

"We shan't return till he is found." The guards said as they left the throne room.

"Hope they find him," Alice said sadly.

Just then, King Dameon, Queen Belle, and Sally came in.

"Everything alright your majesties?" Dameon asked.

"Sonic has gone missing," Edward said sadly.

Sally was shocked by this, she wanted to go and look for him but she didn't want to worry her parents.

"What am I gonna do?" She wondered.

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4: Amy's story

The next day, the story of Sonic going missing had spread all across White Acropolis but not to the knights yet.

At the knight's cottage...

Sonic, what were you doing last night anyway?" Amy asked.

"I was traveling to Soleanna but ended up knocked out you guys said," Sonic lied.

"I'm still glad you guys found me," Sonic said smiling.

"Well, we gotta get going Shadow." Blaze said as she got her amour on.

"We'll be back this evening, see you guys later," Shadow said as he grabbed his sword and he and Sir Percival (Blaze) left to do their work.

"Well, Amy, how'd you become a knight?" Sonic wondered.

"Well, it's a story I keep to myself but I guess I can tell you," Amy said as they sat down on the couch.

"Well, back when I was about 6, I was always interested in the knight's order," Amy said.

"I wanted to be like them, but they said I couldn't because I'm a girl," Amy said as she felt bad.

"Eventually when I got to the age of 15, my parents decided that I was a waste of time and kicked me out," Amy said looking annoyed.

"I found Blaze and Shadow a few weeks later and they found I was injured. They treated me and respected my dream of being a knight." Amy said being happy with Blaze and Shadow.

"And that's how I got here," Amy said smiling.

"Hmn," Sonic thought.

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be a part of the Rose kingdom would you?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I grew up with my parents there who adopted me when I was about 6 so I'd considered that a yes." Amy thought.

"You have a book from Rose kingdom?" Sonic asked.

Amy then goes over to their stack of books and pulls out a giant green book titled: The Life Story of Rose Kingdom.

She hands the book to Sonic.

He opens up to look at a page.

"Hey Amy, don't you ever want to find your real parents?" Sonic wondered as he read a page.

"Yea I would, but Blaze and Shadow would never let me do that would they?" Amy thought.

"Who knows, but you can always ask," Sonic thought.

Amy then smilies at Sonic.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5:The Dream

That night after Blaze and Shadow had returned from their work, Sonic was still reading the book about the rose kingdom.

"Have you been reading that all day?" Blaze asked.

"Yea, I'm trying to figure something out regarding Amy," Sonic whispered.

"OK?" Blaze said looking confused.

Sonic then yawns and goes to bed.

In his dream...

"Hun? Where am I?" He wondered.

He sees someone in the distance and walks up to them.

When he gets closer the figure shrinks in size.

When he gets close enough, he sees a flashback of him as a kid.

"Amy, are we still gonna be friends even when I'm king?" Young Sonic asked.

"Of course Sonic, you'll be the King and I'll be the Queen," Young Amy said smiling.

Young Sonic and Amy hug each other as if this was the last time they'd see each other.

Then Sonic sees something else.

He sees something freakingly horrifying.

He sees Amy one night getting kidnapped by someone.

"They must never know about her power," The kidnapper said.

Finally, Sonic sees himself the day they left Amy's family and going to White Acropolis.

Both the king and queen in distraught at what had happened and Young Sonic broke in half.

Then before he regains consciousness, he sees one last thing, something he had forgotten for 10 years.

Sonic sees his younger self and Amy holding hands together looking at the stars as Young Sonic and Young Amy embrace together under the moonlight,

"Amy, I promise you, I will always be there for you, even in the rough times, will you do the same for me?" Young Sonic asked his friend.

"Yes, I will always be here with you, no matter where we are, or how far, I will be with you, always" Young Amy replies as the 2 hug tighter.

Sonic is in tears and heartbroken for what he saw.

And that was when Sonic woke up.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6: The truth

The next day, Sonic was being taught how to use a sword.

"So like this?" Sonic asked as he held it with his right hand.

"Yea, just don't have it too close to your face," Shadow said.

Shadow then points at 2 stone bricks.

"Try and break those," Shadow ordered.

Sonic then walks up to the bricks and then somehow silent slashes them and they fall to the ground.

(If you're confused with what I mean it by a silent slash, I describe it as a slash on something you can't hear or see. Anyways:)

Shadow comes over to see it and is blown away.

"How'd you do that?" Shadow asked amazed at this.

"I really don't know," Sonic said amazed with it too.

"Well that's enough training for today guys," Blaze said.

"You have some good potential Sonic," Shadow said smiling.

"Thanks, Shadow," Sonic said smiling as well.

Sonic then looks at Amy.

"Hey Amy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sonic asked.

"Sure," Amy said looking confused on why.

Sonic then takes Amy to where he saw them in his dream.

"Sonic, why did you take me here?" Amy asked.

"Cause this was where our last night together was," Sonic said as Amy was in shock.

"But I don't remember ever meeting you," Amy said.

"Well, it was 10 years ago, so it does make sense why you don't remember me, but maybe this will," Sonic said as he tightly hugged Amy not letting her react or say anything.

Amy didn't fight back, she just stood there at the shock of Sonic hugging her, she was trying to make sense of what was going on.

"He feels so warm, almost as if I know him from somewhere, but why?" Amy's thoughts wonder.

Then, Amy sees the vision of her and Sonic 10 years ago in her memory, her tears swell up and she embraces Sonic tightly.

"Sonic, are you still there for me, though the rough times?" Amy asks through the tears.

"I never gave up on that promise we made together, and I never will." Sonic replies as tears fall down their cheeks, as they hug together.

"And there's more I know," Sonic said looking Amy in the eyes as his tears continue to fall.

"Well, what else do you know? I told you my story so what else is there?" Amy asked puzzled.

"Well, to put it bluntly, you were a princess," Sonic said as Amy was in shock.

"What? How can that be?" Amy asked.

"Well, someone kidnapped you when you were 6 and they said something about your power," Sonic said wondering what that meant.

"My power? What power?"Amy wondered.

Just then, Blaze and Shadow found Sonic and Amy.

"Mind explaining something Sonic?" Blaze asked looking mad.

"Depends on what Blaze," Sonic said as his tears continued to fall not letting go of Amy.

"We just got word that Prince Sonic has gone missing, you wouldn't happen to be him would you?" Blaze asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"Sigh I know I can't lie to you but yes I am," Sonic said feeling bad.

"In that case, why did you run away? And what's going on with you and her" Shadow asked. "We're not mad with you Sonic, we just need some answers,"

"To put it bluntly, forced marriage, and a reunion of old friends 10 years waiting," Sonic said as tears formed in his eyes.

Sonic knew he lied to his friends before but he couldn't go back to the castle.

"Well, I'll tell you guys what I know," Sonic said.

Sonic then tells the story of his family and the Acorns getting married and when he said that, they replied with this: "THAT KINGDOM?!"

"That is the dumbest place in the world," Shadow said.

"Look I never judged the place or them but a forced marriage ain't helping my life," Sonic said.

"We can discuss this later I sense danger," Blaze said.

Blaze, Amy and, Shadow then pull out their swords and give their backup one to Sonic,

"Quiet and low guys," Blaze whispered.

"They look around each other with their back in a circle.

What they then see is a group of 4 guards come out and surround our heroes.

"We don't wanna hurt you guys, we just want Sonic," A guard said.

"Why would I just turn myself in?" Sonic said being a bit cocky.

"Your parents are worried sick about you and you have to marry Sally," Another guard said.

"I'd rather see you guys take a rhino's butt and put it against your faces then go back," Sonic said looking red in the face.

"Amy, you and Sonic get outta here, we'll hold them off," Blaze said.

"No! If one of us goes down we all do, hang on!" Sonic said.

"He then grabs all 3 of them and races off with his super speed.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7: Legend of the Rose Sword

Sonic and the knights were now on the run from the king and queen but so far nothing has gone wrong.

"Well that was close," Shadow said.

"Agreed. But now what do we do?" Amy asked.

Sonic then thought for a moment.

"Well, maybe we can learn something about your power Amy," Sonic thought.

The others agreed with Sonic.

"Well if we are, maybe we should find a way out of this forest," Blaze thought looking around them.

Shadow then pulls out his map to look for a way out.

He then sees a path from where they were.

He then points northwest and they head that way.

Once out of the forest. they find that they are in the town of Soleanna.

They look around and see all the grass was dead, trees were somehow still standing and everyone looking happy for some reason.

The 4 knights then go look around for some clues. (I count Sonic as a knight now so pls go with it.)

Sonic and Blaze then hear something that piques their interest.

"Hey, have you heard of the Legend of the Rose Sword?" Someone asked Blaze.

"Hmn never heard of it, mind telling us about it?" Sonic asked.

"Well, some people say that the Rose Sword is meant for the Princess of the Rose Kingdom." Someone said as they come to hear more of the legend.

"I heard it's said that whoever goes with her will become their wife," Someone else said.

Sonic's thoughts: "This is perfect for me, maybe selfish but I gotta do it."

"Do you guys know where we can find it?" Blaze asked.

"I've heard it's located in the lost woods and only accessible for the princess." Someone said.

"Thank you for your information," Blaze said smiling.

Sonic and Blaze then go to find Shadow and Amy.

They find them just outside the castle gates.

"We now have some info to find more about you Amy," Sonic said excitedly.

Sonic and Blaze then explain what the people of Soleanna told them and they agree to help Amy find it.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8: Lost Woods

The 4 Knights had found the start of the Lost Woods but there was a rule there.

It said: "Those who enter may get lost and only the closest ally to her may travel to the Rose Sword"

The knights then read it and only look at Sonic and Amy.

"You're gonna need to do this Sonic," Shadow said.

Shadow then hands Sonic his backup sword.

"Yea I may want that," Sonic said.

"Best of luck to you both, we'll stay here and guard in case the guards find us," Blaze said.

"Thanks, guys well let's head in Amy," Sonic said.

"Alright then," Amy said.

They then head in and as soon as they do, the entrance disappeared.

"What on earth?" Blaze wondered.

"Well, it looks like it's all in their hands now," Shadow thought.

"Be safe my friends," Blaze said as she and Shadow just looked at the disappeared entrance.

Inside the Lost Woods...

"Well, where do we go from here Amy?" Sonic wondered.

The 2 then look around them and see that they are in the middle of the forest.

"Wait, wasn't the exit right behind us?" Sonic thought.

"Yea," Amy thought.

"No time to look for the way out, we gotta find the Rose Sword," Sonic said.

Sonic and Amy take out their swords just in case someone or something tries and attacks them.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9: Lost Woods part 2

Sonic and Amy had been wandering around anxiously for the last 2 hours and still no luck.

"Where the heck is it?" Amy wondered.

"Well, it's somewhere in this dang forest," Sonic replied.

Just then a monster stood right in front of them.

"You shall die or go no further," It said.

Sonic and Amy then draw their swords and slash at the monster but to no avail.

"Ha! Your little swords have no effect on me," The monster said laughing.

Amy then gets annoyed and decides to silent slash it.

The monster falls on his back while Sonic jumps on top of it and stabs its head finishing it off.

"Nice work Sonic," Amy said.

"Yea you too," Sonic replied.

The 2 then kept on adventuring.

Meanwhile outside the Lost Woods...

"I said out of the way!" A guard said.

"We told you, we can't make it open," Blaze said looking ticked off.

"She's right, there's nothing we can do," Shadow said looking as ticked off as Blaze.

"Well then, you're coming with us," Another Guard said as they tried to grab Shadow but was then punched in the face by him.

"Look, we don't care what you guys want with them but we stand for their pride and we aren't going anywhere," Blaze said as she drew her sword.

"You guys love to do things by force don't ya?" The chief guard said as he came in to look at Blaze and Shadow.

"I recognize you 2, you're the knights of the triforce," The chief guard said.

"So what?" Blaze said.

"You're outlaws in our kingdom so we must bring you with us," The chief guard said as he drew his sword.

Blaze and Shadow then thought for a moment.

"Uhh what do we do?" Shadow asked.

"There's not much we can do," Blaze said sadly.

They then turn to look at the chief.

"Whatever you want from us, we can give you info about but hurting our friends is not an option," Blaze said.

"Oh we don't want you, we want the rose," The chief said.

Blaze and Shadow were in shock because they wanted Amy this time and not Sonic.

"What are you gonna do with her?" Shadow asked.

"We're just gonna kill her so her power remains unseen," The chief said.

Blaze and Shadow were then furious with them.

"So your the guys who stole Amy when she was 6," Blaze yelled as he put the pieces together.

"Orders from the king, nothing we could do," One of the guards said.

Shadow then got an idea.

He grabs Blaze and pulls out a green emerald.

"That can't be?!" The chief said.

"I hope this works," Shadow thought.

He looked into his thoughts, said the words: "Chaos Control!" and Blaze and Shadow were now in the Lost Woods next to Sonic and Amy.

Sonic then looks over at them.

"How the heck did you guys get here?" He asked.

"Long story, but we've gotta find the Rose Sword fast, the guards are after Amy and want to kill her," Shadow said in despair and worry.

Amy was frightened by this.

She broke into tears in Sonic's arms.

"This can't be happening," She said through the tears.

"I'm afraid it is Amy. We have to stay strong through it though," Blaze said hopefully.

Amy then stops crying.

"You're right, we've got to stop them," Amy said with flames of light in her eyes.

Meanwhile at the castle...

"OK, WHERE THE HECK IS HE?!" Edward yelled.

"I don't know but yelling at this won't solve a thing," Alice said.

"He's marrying Sally and that's the end of the story. He's going to make us rich," Edward said not realizing what he said.

Alice the shrieks at him for it.

"So you're only thinking about yourself for this?" Alice said looking angry.

And for the rest of the day, the 2 kept fighting over each other.

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10: The Rose Sword

It had been another 2 hours with still no luck.

Sonic and the other knights decide to sit down and rest for a while.

"Will we ever find it?" Amy wondered.

"Of course we will Amy," Blaze said smiling.

"I hope so," Amy replied.

Meanwhile back at the castle...

"YOU ARE SHUCH AN ASSHOLE TO OUR SON!" Alice screamed.

"I ONLY WANT THE BEST FOR HIM AND US," Edward screamed back.

"YOU SAY THAT BUT YOU WANT HIM IN A FORCED MARRIAGE. YOU HEARD HIM, HE DOESN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM." Alice yelled.

"WELL HE HAS TO LEARN TO FOLLOW MY RULES," Edward replied.

"TO HELL WITH YOUR RULES YOU BASTARD," Alice screamed.

Outside the throne room...

"Oh dear. we better get going," Belle said.

"But what about Sonic mom?" Sally asked.

"There's nothing we can do about him, dear. he's found his own path," Dameon replied to his daughter.

Sally then brought a tear out of her eye.

"I'm sorry Sally, but we can't be forced into this family," Belle said looking distraught.

The Acorns leave the castle and return home to Soleanna before Alice and Edward knew.

Belle looks up at the castle one last time.

"Thank you for saving us Alice," Belle whispered as they left to go home.

Back in the lost woods...

"Well we aren't going to find it by sitting around here," Shadow said as he looked at the other knights.

"Shadow's right, we gotta keep looking," Blaze said as she got up.

The 4 continue their adventure and about 30 minutes later, they see a cave in the forest.

They walk into the cave and see 2 swords.

One of the swords looked like a golden sword with a very sharp tip and seemed to have a magic spell on it while the other looked like a sword-shaped like a plant with a bunch of mini roses on it.

The 4 knights stopped and looked at both the swords.

Shadow then has a thought.

"If one sword looks like a plant with roses and the other one has a spell as well as the sign saying closest ally to her, would that mean that one of the swords is for Sonic?" Shadow wondered.

The others look at him with a surprised look.

Then Sonic's eyes meet up with the golden sword.

Amy's eyes meet the plant-like sword.

"Maybe if we pull them out, we'll figure this thing out," Amy thought.

Sonic then agrees with her and he walks up to the golden sword and Amy does the same with the plant sword.

They pull out the swords from their pedestals and Blaze and Shadow are blown away by what they see.

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 11: Excalibur SonAmy

Sonic and Amy now looked astounding.

Sonic now had a complete golden armor set around himself, the golden sword in his right hand and wind spells accessible through his left hand.

Amy, on the other hand, was in diamond armor, the rose sword changed to a giant pink sword in the shape of a rose, and she had access to earth spells.

Shadow and Blaze just stood there in amazement.

Sonic and Amy then look at each other.

"Well, it seems the legend is true," Sonic said smiling.

"Indeed it is my true hero," Amy said blushing a bit.

Sonic then got a thought.

"Hm, I feel like visiting my parents to show them my true path," Sonic thought.

"I couldn't agree more," Blaze said.

"Well if we are, how do we get outta here?" Amy wondered.

The others then think for a moment.

"I think you have our way out," Sonic said looking at Amy.

"How so?" Amy wondered.

"You have earth magic so use it to make a way out," Sonic thought.

"Alright, I'll try," Amy said looking at the swarm of trees around them.

Amy then shoots a pink orb from her left hand and it creates a path out of the Lost Woods.

The 4 knights follow the path out of the forest only to find the guards still there.

Sonic and Shadow then get the same thought.

Sonic charges his wind spell and shoots a giant wind burst knocking all the guards down.

The 4 knights then race away back to White Acropolis before the guards can come after them.

Back at the castle...

"Thank god they're gone," Alice whispered to herself.

Just then, Kind Edward comes into the throne room.

"Alice, WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?" Edward screamed at her.

"How should I know?" Alice replied having her back turned at Edward.

Just then the chief guard comes in the throne room.

"WELL, WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SHITTY ASS SON?" Edward asked.

"We found him at the Lost Woods but he got away," The chief said.

"However, he is on his way here and I hear he's pissed as hell to see you 2," The chief continued.

"Well looks like he's actually coming home and then he's getting his ass kicked," Edward smiled menacingly.

"Capture him and anyone that arrives with him when he arrives," Edward ordered.

"As you wish you highness," The chief said.

The Cheif then turns around to leave when he was stopped by Alice's hand.

"Don't listen to him, he plans on killing Sonic," Alice whispered.

"Find me when he arrives and avoid Edward as much as possible," Alice ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," The chief replied.

A few hours later...

The 4 knights arrive in front of the castle in White Acropolis.

"Are you ready for this Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I honestly don't know," Sonic replied.

"Well whatever happens in there, we're here to back you up," Shadow said smiling.

"Thanks, guys," Sonic said smiling as he entered the castle with his friends.

One of the guards eyes him but doesn't see Sonic's eyes.

The 4 knights enter the throne room to see only King Edward.

"And might you 4 be?" He asked.

"Where is Queen Alice?" Blaze asked with her armor on.

"She's up in her room right now. Why do you want to see her?" Edward asked noticing the 4 knights in armor but especially the golden armor that Sonic had.

"We have something to speak with her about and we can't speak with you since you would just kill us if we told you," Blaze replied.

Just then the chief guard comes in and sees the 4 knights.

"Oh, I found you guys finally," The chief said.

"The queen would like to speak with you 4," He continued.

"Please take us to her," Amy asked.

"Very well, if you will follow me," The chief said as they left the throne room.

King Edward just looked surprised by this.

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12: Sonic's Decision

Sonic and the other knights followed the chief guard as they went to find the queen.

"So tell me, why are you helping us?" Sonic asked.

"Your mother is worried about you Sonic," The chief said.

Sonic was confused on why but said nothing.

They made their way to the top floor of the castle where the queen was waiting for them in the master bedroom.

They open the door to see her waiting on the other side for them.

Sonic then steps in with the other knights behind him and the chief returning to his duties.

Queen Alice did not recognize the golden hedgehog that was her son until he took off his golden helmet to reveal himself.

"Sonic, is that you?" She asked him.

Sonic just smiles.

He comes up and hugs her.

"I'm home now," He replied.

Queen Alice then notices the other 3 knights.

"Who might you 3 be?" She asked them.

They keep their armor on but Shadow responds with this: "We are the Knights of the Triforce your highness,"

"Well, what brings you 3 here with my son?" She asked eyeing the purple knight.

"We found Sonic one night knocked out so we took care of him and he's proven himself as one of us," Blaze replied.

Queen Alice just smiles.

She then notices the diamond armor knight.

Amy takes off her helmet to reveal her face.

"Amy?!" She asked in a state of shock.

"Looks like you found out my secret," She said smiling.

"Wait then that means-" Alice said looking at Sonic's sword.

"You have the Rose Sword and Excalibur?" She asked surprised.

Sonic then nods as does Amy.

"Then why have you come back if you found them?" She asked.

"Because I have a score to set with you," Sonic said as he drew his sword.

The other knights just looked at Sonic with shock as Blaze and Shadow took their helmets off.

"Sonic, please put that down," Alice insisted.

"I didn't come to make amends, I came to tell you my path," Sonic said as he withdrew his sword.

Just then, the door opens and King Edward stood there pissed as hell.

"ALICE WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE PEOPLE?!" He asked in rage.

Sonic looks and Amy and nods for her to draw her sword out.

She pulls her sword out and points it at Edward.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He asked as he saw Sonic's face.

"So you finally decided to show your little shitty face," He said looking at Sonic's golden armor.

Sonic then draws his sword as well and points it at Edward.

"Leave us to our business or we slice you," Sonic threatened.

"Hmph fine, I'll get you for this Sonic," He said as he left in a huff.

Sonic and Amy then withdrew their swords and close the door as Shadow locks it.

"What the heck were you thinking?" Alice asked looking red in the face.

"I don't need you or dad telling me my way of life or how I have to live it," Sonic said as he looked at Alice's eyes.

"I never wanted that dear, I wanted the best for you but Edward your stupid ass father only wanted you to marry Sally to make us richer," Alice replied in sadness.

Sonic's eyes then go from green to red in a flash.

"I knew that bastard was up to something," Sonic said fueled with rage.

He looks over at the other knights.

"Should we take him down?" He asked the other knights.

The others thought for a moment.

"We're in" they reply.

Sonic's eyes then change back to their green color.

"But Sonic, he's your father," Alice said as he had his backed turned to her.

"I don't care if he's my father or not, I want to be with my friends and have adventures, and marry Amy," Sonic said as he looked right into Amy's teal eyes.

Amy is in shock but says nothing.

Sonic then reaches into his quills and pulls out a ring that Alice gave him before Sally and the Acorns showed up.

The ring was made of gold and had a mini green emerald on it.

"I was meant to give this to Sally, but you're my true destiny so Amy Rose, will you marry me?" Sonic asked as he got to one knee and held her hand.

She then looks back at the others.

"Of course I will," She said smiling.

Sonic then eyes his mother.

"This is where I truly belong," Sonic said as he gave the ring to Amy and they left the castle.

"I hope you find happiness dear, she whispered.

Sonic then winks at her before he leaves.

Meanwhile in the throne room...

"I'm sending everyone in the kingdom after him," Edward thought.

"No, I need to go bigger," He muttered to himself.

Then, Edward got an idea.

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter 13: Iblis

King Edward made his way to his secret lab and started to look in his spellbooks.

He spent 2 days straight looking for the spell necessary to kill his son.

He then finally found it.

He gazed at the spell with an image of everything burned down in his eyes.

"This is it," He said smiling evil like.

"I just need to get his soul," He said looking at requirements.

_Requirements for Iblis summon:_

_A Hedgehog sacrifice's quill_

_Female Hedgehog's blood_

_Your body for possession_

_The Rose sword_

He gazed at the requirements and thought of Amy's sword.

"Looks like I need to hunt her down," He said as he left his lab.

Once back in the throne room, Queen Alice was there for him looking pissed off.

"Umm did I miss something?" He asked nervously.

"Sonic's gone and you are through with me," Alice said as she took a deep breath of freedom in her grasp.

"What do you mean you're through with me?" He asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"I mean I'm done with your shit," She said as she was about to leave.

Edward just looks at her with an evil look on his face.

What happened then I can't really say but I believe what happened is that Edward took her as his captive in his lab.

When Alice wakes up, she's tied up and can't move.

"What on earth?" She wondered.

She then looks at a book right by her feet and sees the spell for Iblis the Flames of Disaster.

She shrieks in terror when she sees this.

Then Edward comes down the steps to his laughter after hearing what happened.

"Well, well, well, nowhere to run now dear," Edward said as he looked her straight in the eyes.

End of Chapter


	14. Chapter 14: Knights of the sky

The King had left Alice in his lab tied up.

He returned to the throne room and decided to contact his highest knights of command.

He got a quick response in about 2 hours saying they were coming to see him in person.

2 hours later...

The giant throne room doors open to reveal 3 birds all who are knights.

They approach King Edward who was waiting for them.

"You called us sir?" The green knight asked.

"Ah nice to see you again, Knights of Babylon," King Edward said.

"So what do you need us for this time?" The white knight asked.

"I need you and your airships to spread through the kingdoms and find my son and the princess of the Rose Kingdom." King Edward ordered.

"Remember, our services don't come, cheap sir," The purple knight said.

"I'm sure of that," Edward replied.

"Storm, I want you to search the Rose Kingdom," He said looking at the white knight.

"Wave, I need you and your magic skills to look around here in White Acropolis," He continued.

"And Jet, you're on Soleanna duty," He finished.

"Do not fail me, Knights of the sky," He ordered.

The 3 knights nod at King Edward and depart for their airships to begin the search.

End of Chapter


	15. Chapter 15: Sally's warning

Sally and her family had reached their castle back in Soleanna and found a letter from Alice.

Queen Belle takes a look at it and it reads: _"To the Acorns, I'm so sorry about trying to get you guys in our family, my stupid husband wanted to force you in. I especially want to apologize to Sally for trying to make her marry my son, he has found his path and won't change his mind. Sincerely yours: Queen Alice"_

Belle then hands the letter to Sally and she reads it.

"I see, well I never really liked him honestly," She said as she finished reading it.

Her parents just look at her with shock.

Just then the doors burst open by some kind of magic.

The smoke clears from the magic and reveals a green knight.

"Where is Sonic?" He asked.

They just look at the green knight with confusion.

"We have no sign of where he is," King Dameon said.

"Who even are you?" Sally asked.

"I'm Jet, one of the knights of the sky," He replied.

"You were sent by Edward weren't you?" She asked looking angry.

"Well aren't you a smart girl," Jet replied with sass.

"You'll never find him, he's miles away from here or anywhere you can get," Sally replied back all sassy like.

Jet then pulls his sword out.

"Start explaining girly, where is he?" Jet asked looking angry ay her.

"How should I know? I'm not his fiance," Sally replied.

"That is enough Jet, we don't know where he is," Dameon said ending the argument.

Jet then leaves and Sally looks at her parents.

"I need to find Sonic," She said.

"We understand Sally, we'll send the word out all over the kingdom to try and find him," Belle said.

"I hope he's ok," Sally said thinking of him.

End of Chapter


	16. Chapter 16: Blaze's a what?

The knights had no idea that the Knights of the sky were on the hunt for them.

They did, however, get the request to visit Sally and her family in Soleanna.

"Eh, we might as well," Shadow pointed out.

"She did invite us after all," Blaze agreed.

"Well, then let's go," Sonic responded.

The 4 knights made their return to Soleanna castle only to be greeted by King Dameon at the front gates.

"We've been expecting you Sonic," He said smiling.

"I hope this isn't going to be a waste of my time," Sonic replied.

Dameon then sees the 3 knights behind Sonic.

"My guess is you all are here with Sonic?" He asked them.

They all nod.

"Very well, we have much to discuss Sonic so if you all will please follow me," Dameon asked the 4 knights as they entered the castle.

The 4 knights along with King Dameon enter the throne room to see Queen Belle and Princess Sally.

Sonic's mind: "If she still likes me, I'm going to lose it,"

Sally then comes over to see Sonic.

"Been a while hasn't it been Sonic?" She asked.

"Look, I apologize for my actions towards you and your family," Sonic replied.

"It's alright Sonic, truth is I never really was into you, sure you're cute but not full love into you," Sally responds.

"Truth is Sonic, we were roped into this by your father," Belle started explaining.

"I see," Sonic says as he starts thinking.

"So why did you want Sonic here?" Shadow asked.

"Well it's about something that happened yesterday," Dameon replied sounding serious.

"You see, we had an encounter with a feather head friend of your father's," Dameon starts explaining.

Sonic had no idea who he was talking about but kept listening.

"He was part of your father's highest knights in command, the Knights of the sky," Dameon stops before continuing.

At that moment, the door gets busted down and amidst the rubble, stood a green knight.

"I thought you said you didn't know where he was," The knight exclaims in rage.

"We didn't Jet, you just showed up when he happened to," Sally replies in anger.

Shadow turns around to see his old friend Jet the Hawk.

"Been a while Shadow old buddy," Jet exclaims smiling.

"We are not buddies," Shadow said trying to contain his anger.

Jet then points at Sonic.

"You are coming with me blue boi," He says eyeing Sonic.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sonic said as he pulled out Excalibur and his golden armor got equipped on him.

Amy pulls out the Rose Sword and her armor equips on her.

"So you want a fight?" Jet asks.

"Then bring it," Jet exclaims as he races in the slash Sonic.

Sonic dodges the slash and proceeds to slash Jet's sword.

The 2 swords meet and start sword clashing.

Amy was trying to get an opening to use her magic while Blaze was trying to keep Shadow from going ballistic in anger.

"Let me kill the bastard," Shadow yells as Blaze held on to him.

"I can't let you, I'm sorry," Blaze says in sorrow.

Amidst the sword clashing, Sonic pulled a trick up his sleeve and use a wind speel to propel him upward.

Jet was shocked to see it but then didn't see what happened next.

Sonic started charging power in the air while Amy uses an earth spell to keep Jet from moving.

"Amy, hold Shadow, I'll finish this," Blaze said as Amy kept her spell going while she grabbed Shadow.

Blaze drops her sword and starts taking her armor off.

Once her armor was off, it turns out she had a flame-like dress around her body down to her ankles and her hair changed from purple to a light orange.

"Sonic, hit him," Blaze ordered.

Sonic then reaches his max power and Excalibur slashes Jet stunning him.

Blaze then uses her powers to bring Jet in the air.

"Impossible?!" He exclaims.

"I thought all the Goddesses of Fire we killed," Jet thought.

"Well turns out you dumbasses missed one," Blaze replies.

Amy then can't hang on to Shadow anymore and he breaks free from Amy's grasp.

Shadow puts his hand on Blaze's shoulder and she gains power from Shadow.

"Thanks, Shadow," She whispers to him.

Shadow then nods as Blaze sets off her Sol Emerald blast. causing an explosion around Jet.

Jet hits the ground extremely weak as Blaze walks over to him.

"You try and fight us again, we'll kill you," She says straight in the face as if she was a dark flame.

Jet then gets up and walks out of the castle injured but still alive.

Blaze the pants for breath and then passes out.

Shadow then races over and catches her before she hits the ground.

"Is she ok?" Sally asks.

"She'll be fine, just needs to gain her energy back," Shadow replies to her.

"So let me get this straight, she's the last Goddess of Flames?" Dameon and Belle ask in shock.

Shadow then does a silent nod as Blaze wakes up.

"You ok?" Shadow asked.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Blaze replies.

Sally then goes over to Sonic as he withdrew Excalibur.

"Sonic, I'm sorry," She says.

"Sorry for what?" He asks.

"For hurting your friend," She says as tears form in her eyes.

"Sally, there's nothing to be sorry for, you did nothing wrong," Sonic said clearing the tears from her eyes.

The 2 of them look over at Blaze, Shadow, and Amy.

"You're gonna have some explaining to do Blaze," Sonic insisted.

"Totally aware," Blaze says as she gets up.

End of Chapter

(I have to note this chapter was awesome as heck for me to write so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. If you haven't already, I highly recommend Flowers and Stars for you to read, it's a sequel to one of my other stories. Thanks for reading, stay awesome and have a happy holiday season.)


	17. Chapter 17: Goddess of Flame

3 hours had passed and Blaze was now fully recovered.

Sonic and Amy along with Sally and her parents go and see how Blaze is doing.

Shadow was already there staying with Blaze.

"You doing ok?" Shadow asks.

"Doing better than I was," Blaze replied as everyone else came in.

"You still hanging in there?" Sally asks.

Blaze nods.

"Well that's a relief," Amy said.

Sonic then thinks.

"Think you can explain about this goddess of flame thing? "Sonic asks.

"It's probably for the best that I explain," Blaze thought.

"A while ago when I was around 7 years old, my family was known for the best fire arts in the Sol kingdom which is where I'm from," Blaze started explaining.

"But that fame didn't last forever, we were apparently dangerous with my parents' fire powers," Blaze said in sorrow.

"So you're entire family had fire powers?" Amy asked.

"We were known as goddesses of flames back when I was younger and yes," Blaze replied and continued.

"So when it was my 12th birthday, my family gave me the goddess crystal which is the family treasure that keeps our powers alive," Blaze said as she summoned the crystal.

The crystal was a light orange with a flame symbol in the center.

"This is the last of my family's strength that I have to keep," Blaze says as the crystal disappears into thin air.

"Where'd it go?" Sonic asks.

"Back in it's resting place, where we found the rose sword," Blaze says as the others go into shock.

"We never saw it there so where was it?" Amy wondered.

"Under the pedestals for the swords," Blaze said.

"There's one last thing you should know," Blaze explained.

"My parents were extra special, they had wind and earth spells as well as their fire powers," Blaze explained.

"So did they make the swords?" Belle asked.

"Indeed, it's said that the chosen 2 along with the last goddess can defeat all evil," Blaze said as she eyed Sonic and Amy.

"So what about the part about you're family being killed?" Shadow wondered.

"Well, when I about 14, the entire Sol Kingdom came to my family and declared that we had to die," Blaze said sadly.

"I was lucky enough to escape thanks to an old friend of mine," Blaze said.

"After that day and after my friend left me, I was afraid to make human contact for a long time," She said as she eyed Shadow.

"The only reason I'm not now is because of Shadow," Blaze said as Shadow smiled.

"He took me under his wing and helped me regain my confidence for fire," Blaze said.

"I'm the last of the goddess of flames and I have to preserve the legacy which is why I went into hiding with Shadow," Blaze explained.

"If I die, the crystal vanishes," Blaze said as she finished explaining.

"Is that also why you always wear your armor?" Sally asked.

"Yes, it's so nobody notices my Goddess of Flame crest," Blaze said as she got up and showed the crest on her heart.

The crest was a red symbol with 2 dragons breathing fire together.

Blaze then puts her armor back on.

"If Jet leaks my secret I'm done for," Blaze thought.

"Then we'll have to make sure nothing happens to you," Sonic said.

They all nod at Sonic.

End of Chapter


	18. Chapter 18: Battle plan

Jet somehow made it back to his airship before falling to the ground in exhaustion.

"I'll get them... another time," He said as he passed out.

3 Hours Later...

Jet wakes up in the medic room on Wave's airship.

He looks around and sees Wave and Storm there.

"Oh, you're awake boss," Wave said as she eyed her leader.

"What.. what happened?" Jet asked.

"We found you at your airship at Soleanna castle and you were passed out," Wave explained.

"How did that happen boss?" Storm asked.

"Let's just say Goddess of Flame" Jet said as he grabbed his sword.

"But aren't they all dead?" Wave wondered.

"There's one bastard left and she's with the princess of the Rose kingdom and Edward's son," Jet said with dark flames in his eyes.

"Well you can't fight in your state now Jet," Storm said.

"I have no choice guys, we don't complete the mission, we lose our job," Jet said.

Storm just looks at Wave.

"He makes a point," Wave said.

Well, we better get you healed up as much as we can," Wave said as she conjured up a healing spell.

She hands the healing spell to Jet.

Jet starts equipping the spell and his cuts and injuries vanished.

"Well, we better think of battle strategies," Storm suggested.

"Right," Jet agreed.

End of Chapter


	19. Chapter 19: The dawn of Rose

Blaze, Shadow, Amy, and Sonic decided it was a bad idea to stay in Soleanna so they left the castle as soon as Blaze was ready.

"Thank you for everything Sally," Sonic said as he waved at her.

"It was a pleasure to help you guys," She replied waving back at them.

"So now what do we do?" Shadow wondered.

"Well, we could..." Amy said but then stopped.

"Something wrong Amy?" Blaze asked.

She then sees Amy looking at something.

"What're you looking at Amy?" Blaze asked.

"See for yourself," Amy replied as the others came to look at a poster.

The poster was big with a distraught king and queen with writing that said: _"The 12th year without our sweet little girl. If you see her, please bring her back to us. Signed the king and queen of the Rose Kingdom."_

Sonic looked at the others.

The others nod at him.

"Amy, we're taking ya home," Sonic said smiling.

Amy couldn't believe it.

She was at a loss of words for her feelings.

"Well we better get going then," Amy said excitedly and stuttering a bit.

The 4 then made their way to the Rose Kingdom.

3 Days Later...

They arrive just outside the kingdom.

The land was beautiful, everyone was happy and the world was very colorful.

"Feels weird being here after I left for 3 years," Amy thought.

"Well, your parents are waiting for you Amy," Sonic said as he pointed at the castle in the distance.

Amy nods and the 4 knights head off to the castle.

On they're way, everyone was looking at the 4 knights rather weirdly especially Amy.

"Why are they looking at us?" Amy whispered to Sonic.

"I really don't know," Sonic whispered back to Amy.

20 Mins Later...

They arrive in front of a gigantic pink castle that was 15 stories tall.

One of the guards comes to the front door to see the 4 knights.

"What you 4 be doing here?" He asked them.

"We have someone the king and queen requested to see," Sonic replied to him.

He then nods and opens the door.

They enter the large golden doorway and follow the red carpet to the door to the throne room.

Amy then gets really nervous.

"You doing ok?" Sonic asks.

"Yes, just a little nervous," Amy replies.

Sonic nods as they enter the throne room.

They walk in and see 2 hedgehogs.

One was a black hedgehog with teal eyes, quills like Shadow, and was looking rather distraught.

The other one was a pink hedgehog with green eyes and looked just like Amy if she was younger.

The 4 knights kneel to them.

"Welcome, I am King Jayden and this is Queen Alexa," Jayden said.

"What brings you 4 here?" Alexa asks.

Sonic then got up from kneeling.

"Your majesties, I am Prince Sonic of White Acropolis and together with my friends the Knights of the Triforce, we have found, saved and now returned you your long lost daughter," Sonic said proudly as Amy takes off her helmet.

The king and queen look at each other and can't believe their eyes.

"Amy? Is that you?" Alexa asks.

Amy trying to hold back her tears can't do it anymore and runs up to her mother and started crying.

"Mom. I'm so glad to see you guys," She said through the tears.

"We're happy to have you guys back my sweet Rose," Jayden said as he hugged Amy.

Queen Alexa then looks back at the other knights.

"How can we repay you for returning our daughter?" Alexa asked.

"Well, I may have purposed to her awhile back so maybe I could marry her?" Sonic wondered.

"That would be wonderful," Alexa replied smiling.

"We really enjoyed her company and she's a great knight so maybe she could still travel with us on our adventures?" Shadow thought.

The king and queen start chatting amongst them with Amy still in they're arms.

They then look back at our heroes.

"I suppose if that's what my daughter wants to do, we should let her do what makes her happy," Alexa replied.

"There is one thing you should know your majesties," Sonic said as he was ready to pull out Excalibur.

The king and queen look at him with confusion.

Sonic then pulls out Excalibur and his golden armor equips on him.

Then, Amy does the same with the Rose Sword and her diamond armor equips on her.

The king and queen sit there in astoundment.

"You are the legendary heroes?" Jayden wondered.

Sonic and Amy nod.

"Well, then we definitely need her to be free," Alexa thought.

"You're right dear, no point leaving her here for the rest of her life," Jayden replied.

"We thank you again for bringing her back, feel free to stay for a few days," Alexa insisted.

"Well you guys need to catch up so it's only fitting you shall," Blaze replied.

Everyone just laughs.

End of Chapter

(Have a Merry Christmas from Shadic Fusion. I'll be back with more after Christmas.)

(Thanks for reading and stay awesome.)


	20. Chapter 20: Old Friends

It had been a peaceful 3 days at the Rose kingdom castle and our heroes were enjoying the peace.

"This is a wonderful peaceful day," Blaze thought.

"I must agree," Shadow agreed.

"Has anyone seen Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Think she was with her parents last I saw her," Shadow thought.

"Hm, alright thanks," Sonic said as he raced to find Amy.

Down in the throne room...

"Glad you made it Knuckles," Queen Alexa said.

"Well, it was my duty to help the new princess," The red knight said as he eyed Amy.

"Amy, this is the leader of our army, Knuckles," King Jayden said.

The knight before them took off his helmet to reveal a red echidna.

"Pleasure to see you again Amy," Knuckles said.

"Nice to see you," Amy replies.

"Say Knuckles, what sword is that?" Amy asks.

"Oh this, this is the sacred sword Galatine," Knuckles responded as he pulled out the swords.

Galatine is the duel wielding sacred sword ax.

"How come the sword is 2 swords that are the same?" Amy wondered.

"Because originally it was one ax sword but the forger decided to break it into 2," Knuckles replied.

Just then Sonic walks into the throne room.

"Oh, uhh did I come at a bad time?" He wondered.

"No Sonic, you showed up at a good time," Amy replies.

Sonic walks up to Amy only to be stopped by Knuckles.

Sonic then recognizes.

"Knuckles? Is that you?" Sonic asks.

"Nice to see you again old friend," Knuckles said.

"Wait you 2 know each other?" Amy wondered.

"Of course, we're old friends," Sonic replied.

"Well ya learn something new every day," Amy said.

Just then, a group of 3 guards enters the throne room.

"Something wrong?" Alexa asks.

"There are guards from White Acropolis terrorizing the village.

"Oh great no this again," Sonic muttered annoyed.

"Sonic, just like old times?" Knuckles asks.

"Just like old times my friend," Sonic insists.

The 2 then walk out of the throne room to take down the guards from White Acropolis.

End of Chapter


	21. Chapter 21: Just Like Old Times

Sonic and Knuckles made their way down to the village to fight the guards.

On their way down, they start to catch up.

"So, what are you doing here Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, that's a long story," Sonic replies.

"Probably better to wait for after this to explain," Sonic suggests.

"Are you still able to do the combo attack?" Knuckles asks.

"Like I could ever forget that," Sonic jokes.

They then see a building come down in the distance so they start to pick up the pace.

"It's just like old times," Sonic said.

*10 years ago...*  
Young Sonic and Knuckles were playing with toy swords against each other.

The start swinging at each other and both miss their swings.

"Well, we need to work of speed," Young Knuckles thought.

"Yea," Young Sonic agrees.

Knuckles then grabs Sonic and throws him like a giant spike ball at a target and it shatters.

"Woah, a new move for us to use," Young Knuckles said smiling.

"Yea," Yong Sonic said smiling back at his friend.

*Present*

"I guess it's time," Sonic says as the guards see him.

Sonic pulls out Excalibur and his golden armor equips.

Knuckles then pulls out both Galatine swords.

"Let's rock and roll," Knuckles said.

"Couldn't agree more," Sonic replies.

"Let's get this show on the road," Sonic said as he started slashing the guards.

The guards dodged the attack and start a slash on Knuckles.

Sonic then uses his wind spell to propel the guards up into the air and slashes them on their way back down.

"Seems you got some new powers," Knuckles admired.

"Thanks to the sword yea," Sonic said.

Then, a group of 10 guards circles Sonic and Knuckles.

"Combo attack?" Sonic whispers.

"Combo attack," Knuckles insists.

Sonic starts spinning into a ball as Knuckles grabs Sonic.

He then starts throwing SOnic at the guards hit all of them in the face causing them to fall in pain.

The 2 then high-five for the combo.

"Still always love that move," Knuckles said as he stabbed another guard in the chest.

"Don't kill too many Knuckles," Sonic insists.

"Fine," Knuckles mutters.

Sonic then gets an idea.

He uses his spell to shoot Knuckles into the air and Knuckles starts using his Knuckles slash and starts spinning in the air and slicing the guards' heads off.

"I think I overdid it," Knuckles said looking surprised.

Sonic just laughs.

"Eh, it's fine," Sonic said to his surprised friend.

The remaining guards then start to flee.

"Nice work my friend," Sonic said smiling.

"Right back at ya," Knuckles said as they head back to the castle.

End of Chapter


	22. Chapter 22: Curse of Blood Moon

2 weeks had passed since the attack from White Acropolis.

Sonic and Amy's wedding was coming fast.

Knuckles and Sonic were catching up with each other.

Blaze was learning new ways to use her fire.

Shadow was acting rather strange lately.

"This is the 4th time Shadow's left without a trace," Blaze said annoyed.

"This is unusual even for him," Sonic agreed.

"Perhaps we should look for him," Amy thought.

"Good idea," Blaze agreed.

The 3 of them went into the village to look for Shadow.

They spent all afternoon looking for him but no clues were left to find him.

The sun was almost down by the time the 3 regrouped.

"It's almost dark, what do we do now?" Amy wondered.

"Maybe we can ask Knuckles for some help," Sonic thought.

"That may work," Amy thought.

Sonic and Amy then went back to the castle while Blaze went to check the forest.

She walked around with no clue until one point, she saw an opening in the forest.

She starts walking towards it but a figure was locking the opening.

Blaze walked slowly up to the figure until he turned his head to reveal the figure as Shadow.

"Shadow? What are you doing out here?" Blaze asks.

She took a step forward before Shadow then glares at her menacingly.

"Not. Another. Step," Shadow said looking angry.

"Are you ok?" Blaze asks in worry.

"Please leave before it's too late," Shadow begs.

"I'm not leaving you all alone," Blaze replies.

Just then, the moon rose to its peak and then turned red.

The moonlight shown very hard on Shadow making him fall to the ground weakly.

"Please... run while... you can," Shadow says weakly.

"I'm not leaving you," Blaze replies.

She then starts thinking of what's going on.

She then looks back at Shadow only to realize he's not the hedgehog he once was.

He now had giant teeth, his fur was now a dark red and he was now powered by the moonlight.

"Shadow?" She asks frightened.

"I am no longer Shadow, I am a bloodthirsty Werehog," Shadow says not looking at Blaze.

"Shadow, what the hell happened to you?" Blaze asks in panic.

"I have been cursed by the Blood Moon," Shadow replies.

"Please go, I don't want to kill you," Shadow begs.

"I can't leave my best friend like this," Blaze replies.

Shadow then shows her his giant claws.

"Please, for both our sakes, I have to stay here now," Shadow begs.

"I'm Not Leaving!" Blaze yells.

Shadow then turns away from her.

He then looks back at her with bloodthirst in his eyes.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!" He yells as if he's going to kill her.

He then starts running towards her.

Blaze then uses her fire powers to propel herself up into the air.

She then uses her powers to put Shadow in a fire cage.

"I'm sorry Shadow," She says in sorrow.

"Please tell me this isn't permanent," She begs.

"This is only until the morning I think," Shadow replies still looking bloodthirsty.

Blaze then decides to stay with Shadow until morning.

"This is better for our sakes, I won't lose my best friend," Blaze says as she sits by the fire cage.

"I hope this won't take long," Blaze says as she drifts to sleep.

End of Chapter


	23. Chapter 23: Friend or Foe?

The morning had vanquished the deadly night and the curse upon Shadow.

Blaze was still asleep and her magic energy was drained.

Shadow wakes up around 9 AM.

He yawns as he sees his purple feline friend still asleep.

He picks her up in his arms and carries her back to Rose Castle.

At Rose Castle...

"Where are they?' Sonic wondered pacing back and forth.

As Sonic finishes saying that, Shadow enters the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Amy asks.

Shadow then points at Blaze in his arms.

"Long story short, Blaze saved me from insanity and is out of magic energy," Shadow says.

Blaze then wakes up in Shadow's arms.

"S...Shadow?" She asks tiredly.

"Careful, you used a lot of energy last night," Shadow says.

"Sorry about abandoning you guys last night," Blaze apologizes.

"It's alright, you did what was right for Shadow's sake," Amy replies smiling at her friend.

"Thanks, Amy," Blaze said as she got out of Shadow's arms.

Then, Queen Alexa enters the room.

"Something wrong mother?" Amy asks her.

"Blaze, you're wanted by some people in the throne room," Alexa says.

"Who on earth would want me this early?" Blaze wondered.

Blaze and the others follow Queen Alexa to the throne room where 2 knights stood there watching them.

One was a lot taller than the other and both were covered in armor.

Our heroes greet them as they stand idle.

"So what brings you 2 here?" Alexa asks.

The 2 knights just point at our heroes.

Sonic and Shadow get their guard up as do Blaze and Amy.

Blaze then has a vision.

*3 Years Ago*

"I will reunite with you the day after a blood moon," A white hedgehog says.

*Present*

Blaze then pulls out her sword.

Sonic looks at her in shock.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"What the hell were you thinking of leaving me for 3 years," Blaze yells angrily.

Shadow looks at the other knight.

"Careful guys, he's a Knight of the sky," Shadow whispers.

"I had to Blaze, I'm sorry," The hedgehog says.

"Silver, you were my best friend, what could possibly make you leaving me to fight for myself for 3 years a bad idea?" Blaze yells in anger.

"Silver, we have to do what we were assigned to do here," The bird says.

"How do we take this?" Silver asks.

"Bloody," The bird replies.

"Storm, dude, we need to not kill them," Silver says.

"You realize Jet is gonna kick our asses if we screw this up?" Storm replies.

"So you left me for 3 years only to join the dark side and try and kill your best friend," Blaze continues yelling.

Blaze starts to twitch in anger.

"Now it makes sense, You're her old friend," Shadow muttered.

"Take bird brain guys, we'll handle telekinesis head here," Shadow says.

Sonic and Amy pull their swords out and their armor equips on them.

Blaze decides no swords and takes her armor off and her flame dress appears on her.

Silver wanted to attack but he just couldn't.

While Silver was trying to attack, Sonic had sent Storm flying with his Wind Blast.

Storm then flys into a wall.

Amy then summons an earth crystal and traps Storm in it.

Sonic then appears behind Silver when he wasn't looking.

"Alright, start talking," Sonic orders.

"Guys please, we can talk about this," Silver begs.

Just then, Knuckles shows up with Amy.

"So this is the other one?"Knuckles asks.

"You better believe it," Shadow replies.

A group of 4 guards then grab Silver and take him to the dungeon along with Storm.

"Think Blaze will forgive him?" Shadow whispers to Sonic.

"Hard to say," Sonic whispers back.

End of Chapter


	24. Chapter 24: Forbidden Forgiveness

Silver and Storm had been in the dungeon of Rose Castle for the last 8 hours.

"You just had to leave her for 3 years," Storm mutters.

"For the last time, I HAD to!" Silver yells.

"Why?" Storm asks.

"It was either I leave her and she's safe or we both die," Silver replies.

"That is a valid reason but try and tell her that," Storm suggests.

"I guess I can try," Silver says.

Just then, Shadow and Blaze enter the dungeon and head to Storm and Silver's cell.

"Alright Storm, you're free to leave but you aren't allowed around here anymore understand?" Shadow says.

"Yes sir," Storm mutters nervously.

"Then what about me?" Silver asks.

Blaze then spawns 2 fireballs and aims them at Silver.

She throws them but they melt the cell door instead.

"Get out of here, both of you, I never want to see you again Silver," Blaze says trying to hold back her anger.

"Blaze please, let me explain," Silver asked.

"This ought to be good," Shadow mutters to himself.

"I had to leave you because I saw the future," Silver started explaining.

"And what did it show?" Shadow asks.

"It showed one of 2 ways of it portraying. 1) I stay with Blaze and 1 month after we escaped the Sol Kingdom, we'd die or 2) I'd leave Blaze and she'd be safe," Silver says.

"It seems fake," Shadow thought to himself.

Blaze then uses magic to teleport Silver out of the dungeon and just outside the Rose Kingdom.

Silver looks back at the castle in the distance.

"Blaze, I will make it up to you one day, I promise," Silver says as he leaves the Rose Kingdom behind.

Back in Rose Castle's dungeons...

"Think he'll be back?" Shadow asks.

"I doubt it" Blaze says.

"Why?" Shadow asks.

"It seems like he needs to learn that I don't need him in life, because I have you," Blaze says as she smiles at Shadow.

Shadow is at a loss for words but didn't have time to react to what came next.

Blaze and Shadow come together and kiss.

"He may have been my first crush but you're my real friend," Blaze says blushing a little.

Shadow then says nothing as he and Blaze hold hands leaving the dungeon and Silver behind.

End of Chapter


	25. Chapter 25: Platinum Power

The day had finally come.

The day that our main heroes were worrying about.

Sonic and Amy were both separated today.

Sonic was getting ready with Shadow while Blaze was helping out Amy.

"Think this will be good enough?" Sonic asks.

"You look great Sonic," Shadow says.

Sonic was in a complete black tuxedo and wearing a blue tie to go with his fur color.

"I hope Amy will like it," Sonic mutters nervously.

"Dude, you're overreacting, you're gonna be fine," Shadow says as he smiles at his friend.

Meanwhile, Blaze and Amy were finishing up everything for the wedding.

"This looks great Amy," Blaze says smiling.

"I think it's a bit too much," Amy thinks.

"Nah, weddings are meant to be big deals." Blaze replies.

"I just hope Sonic isn't as nervous as I am," Amy says nervously.

"Jeez, and I thought Sonic overreacted," Blaze thought to herself.

4 Hours Later...

The wedding ceremony was ready and about to start.

Sonic was waiting at the front of the church waiting for it to start.

Blaze and Amy decided that King Jayden would lead the wedding.

The ceremony starts as Amy enters the church.

Sonic is almost blown off his feet by how Amy looks.

Amy was in a white dress down to her heels, a diamond tiara in her hair and dyed her hair to a light red color.

Amy walks up the aisle trying to be as confident as she could be but wasn't doing so well.

She remained calm as she reached the front of the church where Sonic and her father were.

King Jayden spoke rather confidently but happily for his daughter's sake.

"We are gathered here today to profess the love of our town's heroes Sonic and Amy," King Jayden spoke rather happily.

"Before we head any further, does anyone deny their everlasting love, speak now or forever hold thy peace," He continued.

The church was silent.

"Very well, please bring in the rings," King Jayden asked.

Blaze and Shadow enter with the rings that Sonic had shown Amy back in White Acropolis.

Blaze was in her flame dress while Shadow was in a tuxedo like Sonic but with a black-tie as opposed to Sonic's blue one.

The 2 walk up and smile at their friends.

Sonic and Amy held their hands out as Shadow and Blaze hand them the rings.

They exchanged rings and put them on their fingers.

"Now, Sonic Hedgehog, do you take Amy Rose to be your lovely wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?" King Jayden asks.

"I do," Sonic replies.

"Now my sweet Amy Rose do you take Sonic the hedgehog to be your lovely wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?" KIng Jayden asks his daughter.

"I do," She says as she smiles at Sonic.

"Then by the power invested in our kingdom and family, I now pronounce you both heroes of Rose Kingdom as well as Husband and Wife," King Jayden finished.

Sonic and Amy get together for a kiss mouth to mouth as everyone cheers for our heroes.

Then, something weird happens.

Excalibur and the Rose sword start to glow.

Everyone looks at the swords as they combine to create the god sword.

The sword was completely silver and a 2-handed weapon.

"Unbelievable" Shadow says.

"I never knew this was part of the legend," Blaze thought.

"The platinum sword," King Jayden thought.

Sonic and Amy look at each other, nod and grab the sword.

They are imbued by its power and now have platinum armor and 2 of the same sword.

"It's like the sword was spilt in half," Sonic thought.

"Father, what happened to the swords?" Amy asks.

"It appears this is their real form," King Jayden says.

"Perhaps we should research this," King Jayden thought.

Our heroes nod at Amy's father and head to Rose Castle to look into this new power.

But little did they know, something was coming, something huge.

End of Chapter


	26. Chapter 26: Volvagia

Our heroes enter the Rose Castle's library to look into this new "Platinum Sword".

Amy starts reading a story telling the legend of the Rose Sword to see if she can get a clue on what this is.

She reads it all the way to the last 10 pages and sees something rather unusual.

It says: _"He who marries the female with the Rose Sword shall create the Platinum sword that only the married couple may use. It is the sword that vanquishes all evil. It is unbreakable and will forever stay that way."_

Amy reads this, drops the book in astoundment and races off to show the others this information.

Just outside of the Rose Kingdom...

"You sure this will work?" Storm asks.

"We have no other options, it's either their heads or ours," Wave replies standing next to a giant dragon.

The dragon was rather large, was red and breathed fire like a bunch of dragons.

"Fly Volvagia, and burn this city to a crisp," Wave orders.

Volvagia flys up and starts to breathe fire down on the kingdom.

In Rose Castle...

The others are amazed at the information Amy found.

Just as she was about to close the book, Shadow looks out the window and sees fire across the village.

"Shit, we've got company again," Shadow muters grabbing his sword.

"Great, what is it this time?" Sonic mutters.

"We've got a dragon to worry about this time," Shadow says as he races out of the castle with Sonic, Amy, and Blaze following suite.

They reach the outskirts of the village to meet face to face the dragon.

Sonic and Amy pull out the Platinum swords and equip their platinum armor.

"Blaze you know fire monsters, what do we do?" Sonic asks.

"As far as I know, slice their neck and they're killed," Blaze thinks.

"That may be hard to do," Shadow says as jumps out of the way from Volvagia's fire.

"Then what do we do?" Amy wonders.

End of Chapter


	27. Chapter 27: An Old And Beloved Friend

Volvagia was still striking down the village while our heroes were still thinking of what to do.

"Blaze, what do we do?" Sonic asks.

"I told you, I don't know," Blaze replies in a bit of terror.

Just then, Shadow slashes the fire from Volvagia and it vanishes.

While Blaze tries to think of a plan, the others along with Knuckles and the army start evacuating the citizens of the village.

Just then, Blaze has a vision.

*10 Years Ago*

Blaze is playing with her baby pet dragon.

"Aww, you're so cute Volvagia," Blaze says as she smiles at her baby friend.

"B... Blaze" Volvagia tried to say.

"Aww, you learned to say my name," Blaze says as she hugs her dragon.

"Blaze, lunch is ready," Blaze's mother says.

"Coming mother," Blaze says with Volvagia in her arms.

*Present*

"Hey, I've got it," Blaze says as she now had her answer.

"Well, what do we do?" Shadow asks.

"Leave this to me," Blaze says as she drops her sword and takes her armor off.

"Blaze, what are you doing?" Sonic asks.

"Apologising to my old friend," Blaze says as she sets up a fire wall around the village.

"Get moving and stay back," Blaze says as she walks towards Volvagia.

"Volvagia!" Blaze screams getting Volvagia's attention.

Volvagia begins to fly down towards Blaze as her Goddess of Flame dress finally formed.

Blaze puts her hand up to signal Volvagia to stop right where he was.

Volvagia for some reason obeyed the order.

"Do you remember me?" Blaze asks feeling hopeful.

"My... My friend?" Volvagia slowly says.

"Do you still remember me?" Blaze asks once more.

"Blaze, are you still my friend?" Volvagia asks slowly but gently.

Blaze just runs up to hug her big dragon.

"Volvagia, I'm sorry," Blaze cries as tears begin to fall.

"It was never your fault, you treated me well and made me happy, what more could I ask for?" Volvagia replies as his calm voice spoke very clearly.

*8 Years Ago*

Blaze stood with her mother and father at a distraught site.

Their pet had vanished.

"Mom, where did he go?" Blaze asks as tears begin to form.

"We don't know sweetie," Blaze's mother replies.

"It looks like he went to the home of dragons," Blaze's father thought.

"But... But why?" Blaze wonders as her tears begin to fall.

"I'm so sorry Blaze, but even we can't answer that," Blaze's father says sadly but truthful.

*Present*

"I felt you left me because I treated you poorly," Blaze says as her tears still fall.

"There's no need to cry my friend, we are together once more and we won't ever be broken apart anymore," Volvagia says calmly but happily.

"So where do we go from here?" Blaze wonders.

Sonic and the others then start to walk towards their friend.

"I think I know what to do," Sonic says as he points at the airship in the sky.

End of Chapter

(I hid a really hard Zelda reference if you want to try and find it and no it's not Volvagia himself. If you find it, let me know.)

(Review me and stay awesome my fans)


	28. Chapter 28: Battle Aboard the Airship

Sonic and crew stare up at the airship in flight.

"There has to be a way up there, but how?" Sonic wondered.

Blaze then turns over to Volvagia.

"Think you can give us a lift up there?" Blaze asks him.

"I'd be happy to help my friends" Volvagia replied as our heroes hop onto Volvagia's body as Volvagia takes flight.

Meanwhile aboard the airship...

"Strange, everything has stopped," Jet noticed.

"What do ya mean boss?" Storm asked.

"I mean, *sigh* look for yourself," Jet replied as Wave and Storm had a look around at village below them.

"Hold on, there's no fire anywhere, what happened to Volvagia?" Wave wondered.

As soon as Wave says that, she sees a fireball traveling right towards her face.

She ducks to dodge it and looked back up to see Blaze and Shadow aboard the airship with Sonic and Amy atop Volvagia's back.

"What the? How did you?" Wave questioned in shock.

"Let's just say we go way back," Blaze replies.

"Now, I tried to be civil when it came to Storm but now I think you've crossed the line too far," Blaze said as Sonic and Amy then jump onto the airship.

"I hope you guys like roasted bird soup cause that's what you guys are gonna be," Sonic said as Shadow smirked at Sonic's joke.

Sonic and Amy then take out their swords, activating their armor.

Sonic and Shadow duel with Jet, Amy takes Storm and Blaze duels with Wave.

Jet uses his sword to pole vault over their heads and attempts to slash Sonic's neck but Sonic counters with his Wind Burst which sends Jet flying in the air momentarily.

Blaze was shooting fireballs wildly at Wave as she used her magic to create a shield despite none of Blaze's fireballs hitting her.

Amy did what she did last time to Storm which was trapping him in an earth cage.

Storm managed to break through it and started trying to slash Amy.

Shadow jumps up and punches Jet to the ground of the ship causing a giant crack in it.

Blaze stops shooting fireballs as Wave turns around to see a giant line of fire behind her.

Storm slashed Amy but only made a small cut causing her to only bleed a little.

Amy then uses an earth spike to hold her ground and stop Storm where he was thanks to the spike placement.

With Storm caught off guard thanks to the earth spike, Amy summons an earth prison and traps Storm in it this time.

Shadow and Sonic use their swords together to create an X Slash to knock Jet into Wave as they hit the line of fire that Blaze made.

Sonic then uses Wind Blast which sends them flying into the earth prison causing all 3 of them to be captured.

"I guess you birds are fried," Sonic chuckles to himself.

The 4 heroes along with the earth prison with the Knights of the Sky depart the flying airship and take them to the dungeon of Rose Castle.

End of Chapter


	29. Chapter 29: Stay The Blazes Home

The next day, everyone was looking at Blaze with a bit of concern.

"You doing ok?" Shadow asked.

"Never better" Blaze replied but her voice was so quiet they almost couldn't hear it.

"You sure Blaze? You look really pale," Amy said concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine..." Blaze said but then fell over from exhaustion,

Shadow thankfully caught her before she hit the ground in his arms.

"You need your rest Blaze, you've used too much of your magic. You're having a day off," Shadow ordered to her.

Blaze refused to agree.

"I can't, what if there's danger?" Blaze said trying to get out of this.

"Then we'll handle it," Sonic replied sounding reassuring.

Blaze tried to think of something else.

"What happens if you all get kidnapped?" Blaze asked trying to deny her having a sick day.

"We'll bust our own way out, we have the platinum swords remember?" Amy replied noticing Blaze trying to get out of her having a sick day.

Sonic whispers to Shadow: "You can do whatever, just keep her in bed,"

Shadow whispers back: "I figured you'd say that. I had a plan anyway,"

Sonic and signals Amy to leave the room with him.

Shadow watches the 2 leave the room the turns his attention to Blaze.

"There's no point trying to get out of this Blaze, you need a day off," Shadow said refusing to argue with Blaze.

"If you say so Shadow," Blaze said as she went back to her bed and began to fall asleep.

"I knew you'd listen to me," Shadow muttered to himself as he grabbed a book and began to read while watching his feline girlfriend sleep happily.

End of Chapter

(My apologies for taking so long, I've had writer's block for the last 3 weeks because of the virus going around, I couldn't help but make a chapter like this for fun.)

(Thanks for reading and stay awesome)


	30. Chapter 30: Trials and Teleports

"The secret was still kept, thank goodness," Sonic muttered to Amy.

"Yea, last thing we needed Blaze to do is to be here, glad Shadow had us covered," Amy replied.

Sonic and Amy made their way to the courtroom to deal with the Knights of the Sky.

"Think Blaze will find out about this?" Amy asked.

"I doubt it, plus, she brought her being sick on herself, so she's gotta deal with it herself," Sonic replied.

As they enter the courtroom, they notice the Knights in the Sky in handcuffs but also being guarded by Knuckles and the Rose kingdom's soldiers.

They take their seat as they partake in the court session.

King Jayden then enters the room looking furious and remaining civil as a king should.

Meanwhile...

Queen Alice was still tied up in Edward's lab, however, she had been waiting for a time when she wasn't being watched.

"Thank god he's gone, better be quick," Alice whispered to himself.

She then pulls out a mini dagger from under her dress.

This dagger was gold with a tiny red ruby in the center.

She uses her dagger to cut the ropes that had her tied up and soon enough, she was free.

"There's no time, I have to warn Sonic," She spoke rather nervously but hoping she hadn't been noticed.

She then goes to the table and grabbed a beaker with some kind of pink liquid.

"I hope this is the right one," She muttered as she smashed it on the ground and it created a cloud of pink smoke and as it cleared, she vanished.

Back with Sonic and Amy...

"Sonic, please give your thoughts on these three," King Jayden asked.

Sonic then stepped up to the podium.

"Being as they have worked my father who has been trying to kill me, and we have caught one of them already once and banned him from the kingdom yet did not listen to us, I say that they should be left in the dungeon for at least 10 years since they destroyed the village, almost killed us as we fought to protect it and as well as that, causing Blaze to overuse her magic, that last one may be a stretch but is true," Sonic said.

"Is that why Blaze and Shadow are not here?" King Jayden asked.

"Yes your majesty, Blaze wounded up ill from extensive use of her magic, and Shadow is watching her making sure nothing happens to her," Sonic replied.

King Jayden paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

He then spoke choosing to speak considerately as his daughter was in the room.

"With the way everyone has spoken, I have no choice, Knights of the Sky, your punishment is death. Court adjourned," King Jayden spoke as he had had enough of them.

Just as the soldiers were about to take them and put them at death, they vanish, like thin air.

Everyone looks in the direction of where the soldiers stood in shock and Knuckles full of awe at this.

"How is that even possible?" Knuckles asked puzzled.

"I have a feeling, it was my father," Sonic thought walking over to where Knuckles stood in shock.

Back in White Acropolis...

The Knights of the Sky then get their sense of sight again.

"Wh-Where are we?" Wave asked confused.

Then, they see King Edward looking at them pissed off as hell.

The 3 knights immediately kneel to show their loyalty.

"Just my luck, you 3 have failed me once more," King Edward spoke with rage in every word he spoke.

Jet then looks up at him.

"Your majesty, with all due respect, your son is rather strong, and with that fire cat freak and the princess, they are unstoppable," Jet spoke hoping Edward would hear him out.

"You say there was this fire cat freak there? What did she look like?" King Edward asked looking at Jet with interest.

"Well, she was female, she was purple and seems to have a small crush on a black hedgehog that is part of Sonic's crew," Jet spoke trying to remember the main things he knows about Blaze.

"Did she seem to have what looked to be fire powers?" King Edward asked.

"Yes your majesty, she seemed to be able to throw fireballs from her hands and use them in ways I've never seen fire used before," Jet replied.

"So the legends are true then," King Edward thought to himself.

"Go get her highness from my lab at once, I have something to take care of," King Edward ordered them.

The three knights nod and head to his lab.

As soon as they are out of his sight, King Edward got up from his throne and picked up a very old spellbook.

"Soon you will be mine," He spoke rather demonic eyeing the spell he was looking at in the book.

A few minutes later, the three knights returned.

King Edward turns back to see only the three knights.

"Where is she?" He asked trying not to go full rage on them.

"She wasn't there your highness, all we saw when we went down there was a beaker smashed to pieces and ropes broken," Storm spoke rather apologetic.

"Damn, she must've escaped. No matter, I can still take care of business now," King Edward said holding the spellbook.

"And what business is that your majesty?" Jet asked, puzzled.

"We shall summon the Queen of Eternity," He replied showing the spell to summon her.

End of Chapter


	31. Chapter 31: Eternity And The Shy Girl

King Edward stood with the spellbook in his hands as the Knights of the Sky look at him with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Your majesty, is that even possible?" Wave asks with disbelief in her tone.

"I may as well attempt it regardless, my son shall pay for what he has done," King Edward replied looking over at Wave.

"You three better step back, this could get messy," He spoke rather cautiously.

The Knights of the Sky then take a few steps back as King Edward said the lines of the spell "Ifaras zaras yezaras... Ifarars zaris yerzaik... Summon the Queen of Eternal Rule"

Thunder swirled around the throne room as a portal seemed to spawn in front of King Edward.

The portal was dark and swirled with darkness and as his eyes stayed glued to it, a figure began to walk out of the portal.

She seemed the same height as King Edward, she wore a long black and purple dress, her hair was dark purple and was long enough to reach her shoulders. She also carried a small rose, it was black as night with purple thorns on its sides.

"My word, I don't believe what I see," Wave whispers to Jet.

"I'm just as shocked as you are," Jet whispers back to Wave.

King Edward then kneeled in front of this person from the portal.

"My lady, what an honor to meet you," He spoke rather triumphant but with curiosity in his tone.

"I beg your pardon, but where am I?" The female from the portal asked.

"This is my home castle in White Acropolis, I am King Edward, ruler of the kingdom. May I get your name, my lady?" King Edward replied showing no hesitation in his voice.

"My name is Merlina, I come from the Eternal World, you must be needing my services for some reason if I'm not mistaken?" Merlina spoke with interest of this world she's now in but also keeping her guard up in case of danger surrounding her.

"Merlina, my dear, I ask of your power to hunt down my son Sonic the hedgehog and whoever is with him, kill an entire village if you must," King Edward ordered.

"My my, aren't you a persistent one? Well, if you require me soo badly, I suppose I can do this, however, I request one favor," Merlina spoke with a bit of sass in her tone.

"And what would that be my lady?" King Edward asked with curiosity.

"I request that I remain here for a while, I'm so bored with ruling back home, think you can show me something while I stay in loyalty with you?" Merlina asked hoping her favor would not be turned down.

"I suppose that we can have that as a fair deal, Knights of the Sky, please show our guest to her chambers," King Edward ordered.

The three knights nod and walk out of the throne room with Merlina following them slowly from behind.

"It's all going to plan," She thought to herself.

Meanwhile back in the Rose kingdom...

Another portal spawns on the outskirts of the village.

It looks to be the same one Merlina came from.

A young wolf girl steps out of the portal.

She has white hair with tiny skulls, a black shirt with tiny dark red splotches, a light brown skirt and black boots up to her knees.

"Where am I?" She asked with a bit of worry as she saw so many people she didn't know.

"Where do I go?"She asked herself in nervousness.

Just then, someone puts a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?" Queen Alice asked.

The wolf then got really shy and stepped back a bit from the person in front of her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The girl asked in shyness and nervousness.

"Calm down, I'm Queen Alice, you're in the Rose kingdom as am I," Queen Alice replied trying to be comforting.

"This doesn't make sense, how'd I get here and how did my powers activate?" The girl asked herself.

"I can help you, I'm actually looking for my son here, so why don't we look around together," Queen Alice thought to try to get the girl to calm down.

The girl thinks for a moment then slowly nods as she reaches out for Alice's hand.

"What is your name dear?" Alice asks.

The girl paused for a moment.

"My name is Shai," She answered.

End of Chapter


	32. Chapter 32: Dark Powers

A few hours after the trial of the Knights of the Sky, Sonic and Amy went back to check on Blaze.

"Think Blaze is doing ok?" Amy asks Sonic.

"I'm sure she's doing just fine, after all, this is Blaze we're talking about" Sonic replied.

The two of them enter the room to see Blaze asleep with Shadow just reading a book near her.

"How long she been asleep for?" Sonic asked trying not to wake up Blaze.

"She's been out since you guys left," Shadow replied keeping his voice down.

"We'll watch her for now, you should go out and get some air," Amy thought.

"Alright, I'll be back in a little bit," Shadow said as he exited the room.

In the village...

Queen Alice and Shai were looking around the village for Sonic.

Shai was still shy but still trying to hide her fear.

Alice soon notices Shai not speaking.

"Is something up?" She asks Shai.

Shai then looks up at her and shakes her head.

"No, I'm fine," Shai replies admitting honesty.

They spent a lot of the day looking around the village for Sonic but to no avail.

With Shadow...

"Man, sure is nice without those feather heads watching us," Shadow thought to himself.

As Shadow walked around the village enjoying the Knights of the Sky nowhere around, he notices something.

It looked to a young wolf girl to him with Sonic's mother.

"Is that Queen Alice? What's she doing here?" Shadow wondered.

Shadow then proceeds to approach them.

Queen Alice turns her head to see Shadow walking towards.

"Hello your majesty," Shadow bowed.

"Oh, hello Shadow. What are you doing here?" Queen Alice asks.

"I'm just here with Sonic and the others, what about you?" Shadow replied puzzled by the queen of Sonic's homeland being here.

"It's a long story, but I need to talk to Sonic, you know where he is?" Queen Alice asked.

"He's up at the castle at the moment, they are keeping an eye on Blaze though, she recently got sick," Shadow replied.

"Alright, perhaps it may be good to try and get a chance to talk with him, I can try anyway, I'm sure he won't mind," Queen Alice thought.

"It may be best to talk with him if it's super urgent," Shadow thought.

"Alright, well thanks a lot for your help Shadow," Queen Alice thanked him.

"Happy to help," Shadow replied.

Shadow then looked down to see the wolf girl he saw earlier.

"Who's the little girl your highness?" Shadow asked with curiosity.

"Oh, this is Shai, she's really shy but a sweet girl," Queen Alice replied.

Shadow then waved hi to Shai but Shai just stepped behind Alice.

"If you'd like, I can look after her while you go speak with Sonic," Shadow thought.

"Thank you very much," Queen Alice thanked him.

"Are you ok with that Shai?" Alice asked.

Shai quietly nods her head from behind Alice.

"She seems to be ok with it," Queen Alice thought.

"Alright, well, I hope you can get Sonic to listen to you," Shadow said.

"Thanks, well, I best be off then, I'll come back to see you in a bit Shai," Queen Alice said as she walked away towards Rose Castle.

Shai then slowly looked at Shadow.

She thought of him rather frightening with his armor on.

Shadow seemed to catch on to her staring towards him.

"Do you not like my helmet on?" Shadow asked her.

Shai quietly nods.

Shadow then acknowledges it and takes his armor off.

Shai then became not as nervous.

"Alright, this makes you more comfortable?" Shadow asks her.

"Yes," Shai replies quietly.

"Very well, I'm glad we got that sorted out, now, I think we may want to get to know each other better wouldn't you agree?" Shadow thought.

Shai paused for a moment, she wasn't sure what to think. She looks at Shadow as he smiles at her and then nods.

"So, do you want to share first or would you rather me to?" Shadow asked.

"I'd prefer if you shared first," Shai replies.

Shadow nods.

"Well, I'm Shadow, I'm a knight with my friends Blaze, Amy and Sonic, they are really cool friends, Blaze is a very cute cat, I wield a sword when I need to battle," Shadow said trying to not seem threatening towards Shai.

"You have a cat for a friend?" Shai asked puzzled.

"Yea, she's really sweet too, I think she'd really like you too Shai," Shadow smiled.

Shai smiles and nods.

"Now, why don't you tell me about yourself," Shadow thought.

Shai nods.

"My name is Shai, I'm a wolf, I came out of a portal and ended up here," Shai said but then stopped.

Shadow thought for a moment.

"That's interesting. Can you tell me how you got here?" Shadow asked curiously.

Shai just steps back away from Shadow.

"Shai are you ok?" Shadow asked with concern.

Shai did not answer, instead summons 2 battle axes. They were red and white and quite chipped on the blades.

Shadow looks down at the axes Shai was now holding then looks back at her face seeing that she now had black horns and white demon wings.

"Shai? Are you ok?" Shadow asked again.

Shai once again didn't answer, instead, she turned herself around and her tail causes wind pressure to hit Shadow and send him flying into a wall.

Shai then looks back at Shadow as he hit the wall.

She becomes shocked at what she did, she wanted to move but she couldn't, she wanted to speak but didn't.

Shadow then gets up from getting sent into the wall.

He sees Shai frozen in place and full of fear.

Shadow slowly walked over to her.

Shai didn't know what to do.

What she didn't see was Shadow putting his arms around her bringing her into a hug.

"You didn't want me to ask about that, it's ok, just don't act in fear or anger," Shadow whispered in her ear.

Shai then wrapped her arms around Shadow returning the hug.

"I'm sorry," Shai whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

"It's ok, I forgive you, just promise me this, you won't ever fear me," Shadow replied clearing the tears from her eyes.

Shai then nods smiling.

End of Chapter


	33. Chapter 33: Family Relationships

Queen Alice arrives at Rose Castle.

Staring at the front door, she became rather nervous of what Sonic would expect from her arrival.

She entered trying to remain calm despite the pressure of what is going on at this time.

Queen Alexa and King Jayden are in shock to see the queen from White Acropolis arrive at their home.

They are both at a loss of words.

"Forgive me for coming uninvited, but I need to speak with Sonic, he needs to know something important," Queen Alice spoke.

Alexa and Jayden look at each other and then back at Alice.

"We'll get Sonic, just wait here if you please," Queen Alexa asked.

Alice nods as Jayden and Alexa leave the throne room.

With Blaze...

Sonic and Amy had fallen asleep together on the floor as Blaze woke up.

She yawns trying to figure out what happened.

She then sees Sonic and Amy asleep on the floor.

"Guess Shadow went out or something," Blaze thought to herself.

She then sees the open window in her room.

"Now's my chance, I can't stay in here anymore," Blaze said as she jumped over Sonic and Amy making sure she didn't wake them up.

She then jumps out the window and starts climbing down the side of the castle and eventually landing on her feet.

She looks up at her room from the ground.

"Damn, that was close," She thought to herself.

She then uses her fire to propel herself upward to look around for Shadow.

She sees him at the edge of the kingdom but also sees a figure near him.

"Who's that?" Blaze asked curiously.

She then uses her fire to fly over to where Shadow was.

As she got closer, the figure with Shadow started to shrink in size and look younger.

She lands a few feet away from Shadow.

Shadow didn't notice but Shai did.

Shai taps on Shadow's arm.

"Hm? What is it Shai?" Shadow asked.

"Who's that?" Shai asked pointing behind Shadow.

Shadow turns around to see Blaze.

"Blaze? What are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"Blame Sonic, he left the window open and he passed out with Amy," Blaze replies flicking her hair.

Shadow just facepalmed.

"Remind me to hit Sonic later for that," Shadow muttered.

Blaze just giggled at that.

"Yea, sure thing. By the way, who's that?" Blaze asked noticing Shai Behind Shadow.

"Oh right, this is Shai, Queen Alice asked me to look after her while she goes to speak with Sonic," Shadow said.

Shadow then looks back at Shai.

"Shai, this is Blaze, she was my friend I was telling you about," Shadow spoke to her.

Shai then looks at Blaze looking friendly.

Shai then started to walk closer to Blaze.

Shai than without hesitation hugs Blaze.

Blaze just looks down at the girl in front of her and smiles.

Blaze returns the hug.

Shadow just smiles at the two girls happy.

Blaze then got a thought.

"Hey Shadow, where did she come from?" Blaze asked.

"From what Alice told me, she came out of some portal," Shadow replied.

Blaze then looks at Shai.

"Shai, where are you from?" Blaze asked.

Shai paused for a moment, not sure of what to say.

She then came up with her answer.

"I... I don't really know, my memory is foggy." Shai said feeling hopeless because of this.

"Do you remember anything?" Shadow asked.

"The only thing I remember is my powers and what happened when I got here, before that, it's all a cloud," Shai replied.

She then starts crying.

"I can't even answer a single thing, I'm hopeless," She said through her tears.

Blaze and Shadow look at each other and nod.

"Shai, you're not useless, you just lost your memory, that's all. That's ok, we'll help you find it," Blaze said clearing the tears from Shai's eyes.

"You... You will?" Shai asked.

"Of course we will," Shadow replied.

Shai then smiles.

"Thank you," She says smiling at the 2 friends she found.

"Are you guys ok with being my family?" Shai asked.

Blaze paused to look at Shadow and he nods.

Blaze then looks at Shai and smiles.

"We'd be happy to be your family," Blaze replies.

This made Shai happy, she may not have a memory, but she has a family. That was all she needed for now.

Back in Rose Castle...

Blaze's room was silent, nothing was going on, nobody was moving.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Sonic, you in there?" King Jayden asked.

The knock woke up Sonic and Amy.

"Yea, I'm in here," Sonic says yawning.

The door then opens and Jayden and Alexa were standing there.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Amy asked.

"Two things. First, your mother is here Sonic and she needs to talk with you. And Second, where is Blaze?" Alexa asked.

"Great, this had better be good" Sonic thought to himself.

Amy then looked and saw Blaze was not in bed.

She also sees the window open.

"Oh no, she went out the window," Amy thought.

"Alright, Amy, go find her, Sonic, please come with us," Jayden asked.

The two hedgehogs nod.

End of Chapter


	34. Chapter 34: Darkness Rises

Sonic made his way to the throne room where his mother awaited him.

As he arrived, he noticed his father was nowhere around.

"For mom to come without father seems strange, I just hope everything is ok," Sonic thought to himself.

Alice just immediately runs up to hug Sonic once he shows up. "Glad to see you're ok Sonic,"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be? And where is dad?" Sonic asked.

"You'd rather not know, let's say we have a problem," Alice replies fearfully.

"Mom, what's going on? Did something happen with you and dad's relationship, wait, what am I saying? I thought he would've divorced you after what happened back home" Sonic thought.

"I figured he would do that too but that did not happen at all," Alice replied.

"Then, what's going on? It's weird for you to come here by yourself" Sonic wondered.

"Well, shortly after you left, your father kidnapped me and put me in his secret lab. I managed to get of there alright, but he's at the point of wanting you dead Sonic," Alice said.

"Wait, so then what is he planning now?" Sonic wondered.

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't have a clue,"

With Amy...

Amy was wandering around the village looking for Blaze.

"She must've went to find Shadow, that's the most likely scenario," Amy thought to herself.

As she neared the edge of the village, she ran into Shadow and surely enough, Blaze was with him as well.

Shadow noticed Amy immediately.

"Uhhh Amy? Something up?" Blaze asked nervously.

"What the hell are you up to? You literally escaped from the castle just to find Shadow?" Amy asked furiously.

"The only reason I did was because Sonic left the window open, otherwise, would've stayed put, I took the opportunity I had," Blaze replied.

"That's still really stupid of you to do though," Amy said still looking annoyed.

"Calm down, she found me and our little friend here," Shadow said.

Shai then stepped out from behind Shadow.

"Shadow, mind explaining what the hell you're talking about?" Amy asked confused.

"Queen Alice is in the village and needed to speak with Sonic, and she asked me to look after this girl, her name is Shai. She's lost her memory and Blaze and I are her family so we can help her get her memories back," Shadow replied.

Amy looked down at Shai and smiled.

"I would like to stay and chat, but we may want to get back to the castle before my father sends the army out to find you guys," Amy suggested.

"Might be for the best, but Shai is coming with us," Shadow said not taking no for an answer.

"I don't object to that, let's just hurry," Amy said as she, Shadow, Blaze and Shai hurried back to Rose Castle.

Meanwhile...

"So what you're saying is we'll have to take down our homeland?" Sonic asked.

"Afraid so, but it is for the good of the world," Alice replied.

"I see, If it must be done, then it shall be," Sonic said just as the others walked into the throne room.

"Sorry we're late to the party," Shadow said.

"Nah, you're here at a good time," Sonic replied.

"It may be best we get started with planning on what we will do," Alice suggested.

Everyone else nods.

Shai would've nodded except she had her mind fixed on something else.

"Merlina, home, family, pain" Her brain kept repeating those same words.

End of Chapter


	35. Chapter 35: First Memory

As Sonic, Amy, her parents and Shadow started coming up with a plan, Blaze decided to take Shai with her to see Knuckles and the army.

Shai was getting better at dealing with huge crowds but was still shy. Shai looked up at her foster mom and tried to smile though it was hard.

Blaze caught a glimpse of it, and stopped and kneeled down to look at her and smiled back.

"You're doing great for being happy, even with losing your memory, you're still being positive, I'm proud of you," Blaze said as she rubbed Shai's head which made Shai happy, and helped comfort her.

"Do you think... that we'll get through this?" Shai asked.

"I know we will, and we're doing it for everyone in the village, and Shadow and I will do it especially for you, ok?" Blaze replied back seeing a happy Shai smile.

The 2 then arrive at Knuckles' office.

"Yo Knux, you in?" Blaze asked as she knocked on the door.

"Come in Blaze, I wanna discuss some stuff with you," Knuckles said through the door.

Blaze and Shai enter Knuckles' office as Knuckles had his eyes on Shai.

"You must be Shai, it's nice to meet you," Knuckles said as he looked over at Shai.

Shai acknowledges Knuckles' greeting and smiles back but then goes back to being shy.

"Still a little shy? That's ok," Knuckles said as he and Blaze exchanged smiles.

"Anyways, what did you want to discuss Knuckles?" Blaze asked curiously.

"I would like to discuss battle strategies, the army is good, but we need a good tactician to plan our moves, think you can help?" Knuckles asked.

"I will certainly try, Shai, if you want to go sit down, feel free to," Blaze said as she pointed over to 2 chairs over by a wall.

Shai nods and goes and sits down. She stares out the window happy with her new life.

As Blaze and Knuckles chat, Shai was staring at the sky, and seeing how pretty it is, it made her feel comforted like it was always going to be there.

Knuckles noticed Shai staring at the sky. "The sky is nice, don't ya think Shai?"

Shai turns to look at Knuckles and nods as she smiles.

"It's great to see you smile Shai, never forget, a smile can change someone's day," Knuckles said to her.

Shai nods happily and goes to stare at the sky again. She is happy looking at the clear sky but as she blinks, the sky changes.

The sky looks messed up, blood-red clouds filled the sky and the sky was black as tar, as she looked around her, she wasn't with Blaze or Knuckles, she was somewhere completely new.

Shai kept turning around trying to figure out where she was.

At last, a figure appears before her, it looked to be...Merlina.

"You are mine, no matter what happens, you will kill everyone" She spoke clearly as Shai stared at her with extreme fear in her eyes.

Shai then felt the floor under her feet vanish and she started falling into deep darkness.

She started screaming in fright, that scream wasn't in her mind, it was herself screaming.

Blaze and Knuckles drop everything they are doing and go to Shai.

Blaze immediately hugged Shai.

"Get Shadow, now," Blaze ordered.

"On it" Knuckles replied as he dashed out of his office.

As soon as Knuckles was gone, Shai started crying, Blaze comfortingly kept hugging her.

5 Minutes later...

Shadow appears with Knuckles and the rest of the gang.

Shadow walks in without hesitation.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Shadow asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, she just started screaming and now hasn't stopped crying," Blaze replied.

Shadow joined the hug and looked at Knuckles standing in the doorway. "You mind giving us some time to help her?"

"Not at all, take as long as you need," Knuckles said as he closed the door.

Shai just kept crying on Blaze, Shadow started rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"It's ok Shai, we're here, nobody is here except us," Shadow said comfortingly.

Shai looked up at Blaze and Shadow, then her tears started going away.

"Now, can you tell us what happened? You gave us a fright," Blaze asked calmly.

"Well... The sky was all dark and bloody, everything around me was mixed up, you guys were gone, someone showed up and said I was gonna kill everyone, then the floor crashed underneath me and I started falling," Shai said trying to hold back her tears.

"What do you think Blaze?" Shadow wondered.

"The best thing I can make of this was that was a piece of your memory Shai," Blaze replied calmly. "But that's ok, cause look, the sky is clear and bright, just like how you love it,"

Shai took a moment to look out the window again and saw the clear sky and white clouds, it made her feel a bit better.

"Blaze, let's let her rest for a bit, she got a really big fright," Shadow figured.

"Ok," Blaze replied as she picked up Shai and carried her with Shadow behind her out of the office not discussing what happened in there.

End of Chapter


	36. Chapter 36: Dragon Yandere

In my world, I'm searching for my friend, wherever she is in this world, I'll find her even if I have to kill everyone here to do so. I know she has to be here somewhere, but this is the 3rd day. My weapons are getting quite stained in all the blood I have gotten, but I really don't care, all I want is my friend back.

I put my sword back on the shelf as I start to think of where to look next.

"There has to be somewhere I haven't looked yet," I say to myself.

As I turn to leave my weapons room, something appears before me, it looks like some kind of portal, but I can't figure out why it's here of all places.

As I look into it, I catch a glimpse of my friend in the portal being hugged by some catgirl and hedgehog.

"Shai, I'm coming for you, so we can be together, forever," I say as I grab my sword, and enter the portal, not thinking of what I could be expecting on the other side.

(Please note, I was just writing in a new OC's POV, so just noting that here and I'll go back to my normal writing, anyways back to the story)

It had been an hour since Shai's fright from her memory, and she was just resting in her parents' arms in Shadow's room.

"She is really sweet like this, right Shadow?" Blaze said as she noticed Shai was asleep laying her head on Blaze's left shoulder.

"Yea, I figured that this may happen, her memory may be something bad if this happens again," Shadow thought.

"Regardless, we can't let her go, she needs us to look after her," Blaze said.

"I agree, we'll help her in any way we can," Shadow replied.

Just as Shadow says that a portal appears in front of them, and a dragon girl comes out of it.

She stared at Shadow then Blaze and finally locking eyes on the sleeping Shai.

Shadow was having a hard time to figure out who this girl was who stood before them.

The girl has green hair, a dragon tail, two horns that looked to have blood on them, and seem to be wearing a white dress with blood spots all over it.

"Hands off her!" She said extremely forcefully.

"Keep it down, you'll wake her," Blaze replied trying to be reasonable.

"I will kill anyone who gets in the way of her and my love," The girl said as she drew her sword.

"Blaze, get her out of here, I'll handle this," Shadow said as Blaze grabbed Shai and took her out of the room while she was still asleep.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The girl said as she raced to the door but Shadow roundhouse kicked her away.

"I don't know who you are, but I won't let you hurt her," Shadow said as he drew his sword.

"You don't get it, I will kill anyone who gets in my way," The girl said as she seemed to have bloodthirsty eyes.

"I won't let you near her, this is your last warning," Shadow said trying to be reasonable.

"Get out of my way!" The girl cried as she dashed at Shadow with her sword but Shadow parried it away with his sword.

With Blaze...

Blaze had found Sonic and the others and was explaining what was going on.

"That's bad, we got to stop her," Sonic said as he and Amy grabbed the platinum swords.

Just then, Shai woke up.

Shai looked around confused, then got off of Blaze's shoulder and looked in the direction she and Blaze had come from.

"What is it Shai?" Blaze asked curiously.

"My...My friend is here, Kosmos," Shai said as she ran towards where Shadow and the girl still were fighting.

Shadow chose to just block her attacks as opposed to attacking her, it didn't feel right to kill a girl he had no clue why she was or whether she was an enemy or not.

"Tell me something, who are you looking for?" Shadow asked as he jumped away from the girl's sword swing.

"Shai, my love," The girl replied.

At that moment, Shai was in distance and saw their sword duel had moved to the hallway.

The girl saw Shai and dropped her sword and ran over to her.

Shai embraced her tightly without saying a word.

Shadow was just as confused as everyone else as they saw the 2 girls embraced together.

Shadow was going to grab the girl but Blaze went and pulled him away from the 2.

"Shai, I thought I was never going to see you again," The girl cried on Shai's shoulder.

"Kosmos, you know I care about you too much to let you go," Shai replied as she kept hugging Kosmos.

"So she is Kosmos then, I see," Blaze said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kosmos asked.

"I'm not really sure, but my friends are helping me figure it out," Shai replied as she pointed behind her where the whole gang was there.

"Whatever happens, I will protect you, forever as I always have," Kosmos said.

"Ok," Shai replied as Kosmos and Shai hug tighter.

End of Chapter


End file.
